


Retirement

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [456]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Retirement, cute couple, in a happy universe, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Tony and Rhodey, in some universe where they get to retire happily.





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Have a happy fic from Tumblr. Tony and Rhodey, being married and cute and bickering about what exactly it means that they're retired now.

“Why are you getting out of bed?” Rhodey demands, rolling on his stomach so he can prop himself up and watch Tony.

Tony can feel his lover’s very appreciative eyes on his very naked ass, so he wiggles a little bit. Cruel, maybe, considering he’s walking away, but worth it for the inhale that’s audible even halfway across the room.

“‘Cause it’s eight?” Tony says. “C’mon, Rhodey-bear. You were the one who always lectured me on normal business hours.”

“Yeah, but you’re some wealthy eccentric now,” Rhodey says. “You don’t have to follow normal business hours. You can lounge about as much as you want”

Tony huffs, digging in the closet for pants. “I’ll have you know I have  _always_  been a wealthy eccentric,” he calls.

“Sure, but that’s basically you’re only job now,” Rhodey returns. “C’mon. I’m  _naked_  here. Naked and in our bed. And you’re ignoring me for, what, signing off on R&D designs?”

Tony comes out of the closet, pants and shirt over one arm. “Basically. Yeah.”

Rhodey groans, propping himself up and causing the sheet to fall away. Tony tries not to stare. “You need a successor, Tony.”

Tony snorts. “This is nothing. This is barely a part-time job.”

“You need to redefine retirement, Tones,” Rhodey says, plopping back down. “I can’t convince you to stay?”

Tony looks over at the man still in their bed. His husband, greying and with a face traced with lines. They’re mostly laughter lines, though, and really only make Rhodey more attractive. 

His husband, naked and barely covered by the sheet, waiting in bed, trying to get Tony back into it.

“Retirement’s just not in me,” Tony says. He looks away as he pulls his pants on; he knows Rhodey’s wounded looks too well. “But hey, I’ll be home by lunch. Promise.”

“Maybe I’ll find something to keep me busy by then,” Rhodey shoots back.

Tony snorts and buttons his shirt. “Don’t pretend you don’t have a dozen side projects of your own, Gum Drop.”

“None that drag me out of bed when my husband asks me to stay.”

“Lunch. Out or in bed, I’m not picky,” Tony says firmly. “But until then, projects to sign off on. Water purifiers don’t invent themselves.”

Rhodey sighs dramatically and makes an over-exaggerated come-hither gesture, which Tony obeys. He reaches up and smacks an obnoxious kiss on Tony’s cheek.

“Go,” he says. “Have fun. When we have lunch, we’ll be talking about the definition of  _retirement_.”

“Looking forward to it,” Tony says cheekily, giving Rhodey a real kiss this time before heading out.

Sure, it’s not retirement where they move to Florida and play golf and hang out with grandbabies. They’re just not built for that, not really. 

But even interrupted mornings with Rhodey are a precious thing neither of them was one hundred percent certain they’d live to see, so really, Tony’ll take it.


End file.
